1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an intake device of a V-type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, in a V-type internal combustion engine, an intake device that performs intakes of front and rear cylinders has been disposed in a V-bank between the cylinders. However, the space in the V-bank is narrow, and the temperature in the space is high. Accordingly, the space for placing the intake device is limited. Heretofore, the intake device has been disposed above the V-bank, and accordingly, the overall height of the internal combustion engine has become high. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3106724 (FIG. 1).